Naomi's Story
by journey maker
Summary: Naomi tells how she came to be at the Center for Women.. Sequel to Can life go on.. Rated for adult situations, language and a lemon or two... I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

My name is Naomi Butler and I'm the victim of one of the worse atrocities that can happen to a woman, I am a rape victim. I was twenty when it happened and because I was the daughter of a religious couple, I what thrown out because my parents said "it is your fault. If you were at home this wouldn't of happened." So I ended up at the Center for Women. It is run by a woman, her name is Molly O'Brien and she is a rape survivor, in fact all the women here at the Center are survivors. When I came here I was so traumatized that I really thought that what happened to me was my fault and nothing anyone could tell me would make me think differently, that is until I met this one woman. Her name is Ishizu Ishtar.

Ishizu is also a survivor of rape. She was here at the Center when I arrived. The Center has daily meetings where we sit around and talk about what happened in order to help the others understand that what happened wasn't their faults. Well no one could convince me differently till I heard Ishizu's story. As she told us about what happened to her, it was like what happened to me and at first I wanted to run away and hide. I didn't want to face what had happened to me, but there was something about that gentle woman that made me stay.

Ishizu came over to me and we started talking and she was the one who got ne to open up and tell what happened to me. I was afraid to tell them but then she took my hand in hers and she said "if you talk about it, it will help." So I stared telling them what happened to me.

I told them about how when I was walking home from Church one afternoon, I was grabbed by three men and hauled into their car, and how they drove to a secluded place and one by one they raped me and as I was being raped how they laughed and laughed and told each other how great it felt to as they viciously said screw a virgin and then when they were threw, they just left me lying there on the ground. I had to walk home and when I told my mother, she started accusing me of being the one who must of led them on, because if I had been home with them this would of happened, and then the nasty names they called me, like whore, slut and so on. I wanted to die when they told me to get out of their home and that their daughter never existed. After talking, Ishizu I told me that I wasn't alone, that every woman here was like we are, and that we help each other.

One thing that was different about this Center was the fact that men came here to get help understanding what happened to their wives, sisters or other female members. Ishizu had five men who came with her. Shadi, was her fiancé, then there was Odeon, her older adoptive brother and three other friends. Molly was very adamant that when men were at the meetings that they also speak about what the rape did to them. As the men talked, I realized that not only were we women effected, so were the men in our lives. Odeon is a very tall and silent man. He has a very beautiful smile and has a gentle nature about him. As we were talking, Malik, Bakura and Yami who were three of Ishizu's friends would sit and they actually cried right along with us as did Shadi, Odeon and any other men that were there. They would also ask questions about how they could make our lives easier and how could they help in our healing process. It was a learning process for me especially since I didn't think that men gave a damn what happened to us or to me.

One time I was resting in the Court Yard and I started having a dream about being raped and I guess I screamed, because the next thing I remembered was Odeon sitting on the ground and he was gentle saying my name till I woke up and as I looked into his eyes I reached for him and he held me in those gentle arms of his and I felt save, which I hadn't felt in a very long time. Ever since that day, I've realized that I could go to any of the men there and they would be there to listen or even cry with me and that is a very special feeling for any of us.

Today we are having a party. It is Grace's birthday and as we decorate the Court Yard for the party, everyone is smiling and having fun. Grace is one of the women who with Molly started the Center for Women and if it weren't for them where would any of us be? The men have started getting the bar-be-cue going and as I help Ishizu and Candice get the food ready, I look around and right then and there I realized I've found my new family, a family who will never turn their backs on me or call me filthy names. We are all part of this big family and it feels good to be loved and to love all of them.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

One thing that Molly was animate about was that no woman was allowed to leave the Center without an escort, which was usually one of the men, except if she was afraid then one of the other women went with them. It was so hard at times to talk about what happened and then when we got it out it was like taking a weight off our shoulders. One afternoon, while we were in our group sessions, The bell at the front door went off meaning that someone was in need of help, and we all left to see what was wrong. Today there was a mother and her daughter and with them stood Solomon Motou. Molly opened the door and let them in and as the woman stood in the corner with her daughter glued to her side, Solomon told Molly what was wrong.

"That is Bonnie Mitchell and her daughter Victoria. I got a call from my friend at the Police Department and he wanted to know if I could come and bring them here. Mrs. Mitchell and her daughter has been through so much horror that when Robert told me I almost threw up. It seems that the husband came home drunk which isn't new, except with him were five of his friends and they were all roaring drunk and they decided that it was time to teach the daughter about sex. When they started grabbing her, the mother tried to stop it, only to get the hell beat out of her and then right before her daughter they raped her and then when the were through, they raped the daughter." Solomon said, as he had tears running down his face and when Mrs. Mitchell saw that she came over to where they were standing and she touched his face and whispered "don't cry, it wasn't your fault."

Solomon then looked at this woman and then he said "it never should of happened to either of you and if I had my way those bastards will pay for what they did!"

Molly put her arms around him and he fell apart. As he cried, I went over to where Bonnie and her daughter was and I said "Welcome to the Center, here you are safe, and together we will help the two of you get through this." Grace then said ladies "please welcome these two beautiful souls to our home." The all stood around and they softly said "welcome home."

Then from outside came in the men and Victoria looked like she wanted to run and hide, but I said "honey, these men are here to help you, they are good men." She seemed to settle down especially when Bakura smiled at her. Victoria then in a soft voice she said "my name is Victoria." Bakura went over and extended his hand and she shyly shook his hand and he said "my name is Bakura, and this is Yami, Marik and Odeon and oh yeah, over there is Shadi and the lady of our lives Ishizu."

Ishizu came over and that is when Bonnie noticed who Ishizu was from the article in the paper about this Center and she asked her "are we really safe here? He can't get us and take us home?"

That is when Bakura told her "listen, the men here have pledged to protect this Center and all the women in it, besides the Police has cars that make rounds here to make sure that everything is alright, so please don't either of you worry."

Molly then came over and asked "would either of you like to have something to eat and drink?" Both Bonnie and her daughter smiled then the tears came flowing and all of us wrapped them in our love and prayed that soon they would be able to forget or at least get better and learn to life again. This is the hardest thing that any of us has ever had to do, to rely on someone whom we don't know and put our lives in their hands and then believe that someday it will get better. But you know what? It actually does and so now it is Bonnie and Victoria's turn to find that out. As for me, well I'm still learning but with my new found family, I'm doing better every day.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

That afternoon, we all decided that we wouldn't have the meeting because both Bonnie and her daughter needed to get use to their new surroundings and that we would have to have a whole new session because of Victoria's age. Molly decided that for the time being, we would have two sessions, and that Ishizu, Grace, Peggy and I would be having the session with Victoria and then Bakura asked "if he and Odeon could be in that session with us?" When Odeon's name was mentioned, well I guess I kind of blushed because Molly squeezed my hand and she whispered "if you want Odeon could sit this one out?" I shook my head no and they all smiled at me and I really turned red. The meetings would be tomorrow because for one night both Bonnie and her daughter needed to have quiet and ask questions only if they wanted to.

That night over dinner, Bonnie asked "what are the meeting like?" Molly smiled at her and she told her "we all get together and talk about what has happened to us and that is one of the best and biggest ways for each of us to realize what really happened and that it wasn't our faults, and then the healing can begin. Not to say that it will be over night, no it may take weeks or months or even years, but at least by talking we have begun the healing process and no one here will ever make you feel dirty, or say bad things to you."

Victoria then in a timid voice she asked "why is there men here?"

Molly then asked "would one of you men like to tell her?"

Odeon then stood and he said "my sister is a survivor of rape. I came here to find out how I could help her through her healing process and what I learned really opened my eyes. We, he pointed to the other men there have learned that this vile act on the women here not only affected them but us also. We have learned that we too need help understanding and because of Molly and the other beautiful ladies here, we have learned so much but like them we have so much more to learn. I, like the other men here have told every lady here that if they ever needed to talk or just have someone to lean on, that we are here to help. I will tell you and your mother the same thing, if ever either of you need someone to listen, or just hold you all you have to do is to ask and we'll be there."

When he was done, every man there said "no matter what time of day or night just call and we will be there and together we can try to put your fears to rest."

Victoria then with tears running down her face she asked Bakura "why, why did my daddy and them men hurt me and mommy?"

Bakura was by her side and he held her in his arms and whispered "little one, I don't know but I swear to you and your mommy that neither of you will ever have deal with anything like that ever again." Then he kissed Victoria's cheek and she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. Bonnie then went over to him and she kissed his cheek and said in a soft voice "God, bless you and everyone else here. My daughter and I are so very grateful to all that you have done and are will to do for us and the other women."

Bakura then stood and with Victoria in his arms he asked Molly "which room are they using?" Then with Molly leading the way, he carried this precious little girl to the room and gently laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to Bonnie and said "I will be right outside if either you or this little girl needs me, so just call me and I will be here." Then he left the room. Molly then bid Bonnie good-night and left the room and she kissed Bakura and said "May Ra bless you this night." She then went to the other room and they all had a good healing cry, they cried for not only Bonnie and Victoria but for all the others out there not getting the help they need.

That night, Bakura could hear Bonnie crying and he quietly opened the door and went in. He found her sitting in the bathroom and when he softly said her name, she looked up at him and she said "what that baby had to go through, well she has blocked out a lot of what they did to her, but when I close my eyes I see all of it and I'm so afraid that when he does remember that it will send her over the edge and I can't lose her." Bakura knelt down next to Bonnie and he told her "Molly and these ladies have gone through what you and your daughter have and some even worse, and I can promise you here and now that they will be there for you and her and I have seen what they can do. The men and I are in awe of what miracles they have made happen and they will do all they can to help your little girl deal with what has happened to her and they are here for you also. You need to be as strong as you possibly can for her and if I can help, just let me know." Bonnie then put her arms around his neck and he held her till she stopped crying. Then he carried her and laid her on the bed and sat on the chair till she fell asleep. Bakura prayed that they would be able to deal with their demons and by God, he would be there for them too.

The next morning after breakfast, Molly asked that the women take Bonnie into the meeting room, but before they left, Molly explained to Victoria that she'd be talking to Ishizu, Grace, Peggy and Naomi. So they went into the two meeting rooms and the sessions began.

In room A, Bonnie and the women all took turns telling what happened to them and as they talked, they cried and held onto each other for support, and in the back of the room sat Yami, Marik and Shadi. They were there in case they were needed. Bonnie stood and told them what happened and when she got to the part of what they did to her baby, well she kind of went a little crazy. Bonnie turned to the men and asked "what gives men the right to take my baby and steal her virginity and then make her do despicable things to them, they hurt her so badly that I don't know if she'll ever be able to get over it and when Shadi approached her, Bonnie started beating on him and screaming things and when Molly started to get up Shadi motioned for her to stay there. Bonnie was getting out her frustration by hitting Shadi and then all of a sudden she stopped and started to cry and beg his forgiveness and Shadi held her in his arms and whispered "there's nothing to forgive. You've been through hell and to have to watch what they did to your baby, well I'd be a little nuts myself so don't ever think that you have to ask forgiveness, because that is what we men are here for. To help any of you beautiful women any way we can. Bonnie held onto Shadi as she cried and then he gently wiped her face and kissed her forehead and helped her back to her chair.

In meeting room B, they were sitting there and then Victoria said "I remember all that they did to me and made me do. Mommy doesn't know that I remember because it makes her so angry and sad. Why did they do that to me? Why would my own daddy let them and then do it with them? Was I a bad girl?" Then she started to cry and Bakura went and held her in his arms. Ishizu quietly said "listen, we never know why those men do what they do, we can only try to understand that we didn't make it happen and little one, you weren't bad and you didn't do anything wrong. What happened to you has happened to every one here and we talk about it so that it can help us and then we can start healing."

Naomi then said "I was hurt like you were and I'm still trying to understand, but I can tell you here and now, that you will be able to heal but it won't happen overnight. All you can do is to talk to us about what you're feeling and when you have bad dreams come to any of us and we will talk to you and cry with you and we will just hold you if that's what you want. Don't ever think that you're alone, because I use to think that, but now I know that there are women and even the men are here to help me and you and your mommy and believe me when I say, it does help, so don't try to keep it inside of you always talk to someone."

Grace then handed Bakura some tissues and he wiped Victoria's face and he whispered "if it will help, Odeon and I will leave the room when you want to tell them what happened." Victoria held onto Bakura and she said "don't go, please don't leave me." Then she told them exactly what happened and it was all Bakura could do not to want to tear them apart limb by limb. Molly had told them "that her father and the other men were found guilty and sentenced to life in prison", but it wasn't enough, he wanted them dead.

By the time the meetings were over, both Bonnie and her daughter had talked and told them what had happened, and now it would take time, but little by little they would both begin to heal.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Over the course of they next few weeks, both Bonnie and Victoria seemed to be making progress with the help of the meetings. There were times when each of them would have some nightmares and of course that would result in them having to talk it out in their groups but all in all, it seemed that they were getting better. One day Bakura went to Molly with a problem he was having.

"I think that I'm falling in love with Bonnie, and it is scaring the hell out of me. What am I suppose to do?" He asked.

This had never happened to any of the staff and the women that they were helping. Sure Shadi and Ishizu were engaged to get married, but that didn't count, so Molly didn't really know what to say to him other then "are you really sure?"

Bakura had tears in his eyes when the told Molly "I'm so damn sure that it is tearing me up inside not knowing what to do or say. Please help me."

Molly called an emergency meeting with the other men and her staff and when she told them "about Bakura's feeling for Bonnie", well they weren't surprised at all. Odeon then said "you do know that I'm in love with Naomi, even though I can't tell her right now because I'm terrified that it might chase her away." As Marik said "but she's not married and her husband is sitting in Prison, even if it is for the rest of his life, she's still married to him. What would she have to do in order to get a divorce from him? If she were free to love Bakura then it wouldn't be such a problem, but until she is free, he has to keep his feelings to himself."

While they were having their meeting, Bonnie went to speak to Ishizu and she told her something that make Ishizu smile, Bonnie told her "I'm falling in love with Bakura but I can't tell him because of my marriage to that bastard. We are still married and it wouldn't be fair to tell another man that I loved him. What am I suppose to do?"

I walked in just as Bonnie was almost finished telling Ishizu about her feelings for Bakura, and then I spoke up and said "I'm in love with Odeon and only Ishizu knows. I'm not ready yet to tell someone that I love them, because I'm terrified to even let a man near me. So in a small way we are both alike because we love someone and can't tell them." Bonnie smiled at Naomi and she said "I guess we are alike in a way, but you could be honest with Odeon where I can't be with Bakura and I just don't know what the hell to do."

There was a knock on the door and when Naomi opened it, there stood Odeon and he asked if Bonnie could please come to the meeting hall, Molly has asked to see her." Bonnie grabbed hold of both Ishizu and Naomi and she then said "they are coming with me!" And the three women followed Odeon to the meeting hall. Inside Molly smiled at them and asked "that they come to the front of the room because she had a question to ask Bonnie."

"If you could get a divorce from your husband, would you freely admit your feelings towards Bakura?" Molly asked her.

Bonnie stood there and then she began to cry "oh, yes I would. He is has become a very important part of our lives and I do love him for the way he is so gentle with Victoria, but he is also so considerate with my feelings and I love him so much."

The door opened and in walked Solomon Motou and with him was another man. "This is Jefferson Winslow and he is the best Attorney that we have working her for this Center, and he has agreed to look into getting you a divorce from your husband if that's what you want." Molly told her.

Bonnie couldn't believe her own ears, she might be able to get a divorce from that bastard and he can never dictate to her or Victoria ever again. Bonnie the softly said "please sir, will you help me?"

Jefferson then said "I will start the paper work and then we can go from there." Bonnie went over to this tall and soft spoken man and she went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and whispered "thank you." Then she started to cry and the women went to her and they all held her and let her get it out of her system. Molly the shook Jefferson's hand and he and Solomon left.

I was walking back to my room, when Odeon called my name and I turned around to see what he wanted, and he then asked "would you like to go for a walk in the garden with me?" I smiled and took his hand and we walked outside. I made my mind up to find a way to tell this gentle giant of a man just how I felt.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As we walked outside and I held onto Odeon's hand, I felt safe for the first time in a very long time, but I was still scared to death when I would think of being intimate with him. I didn't know if I would ever be able to let this gentle giant of a man touch me and so I knew that I needed to talk to him about my fears. Would he understand? I just needed to try.

We went to the table and sat down. At first neither of us said a word, but then I said "I really like being with you like this. It makes me feel safe, but I really need to be honest with you, so here goes. When I'm with you it feels good, but when I think of being intimate with you it scares me to death. I don't you to feel bad, because it is my problem. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Odeon looked down at me and then he said "Naomi, I like being with you and I won't deny that I'm falling in love with you, but no way do I want you to ever be afraid of me. I fell in love with the gentleness of your soul. The way that you reach out to others and help them through their deepest darkest times and never think of yourself. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I will never pressure you to do anything that makes you feel scared to do. If you will give me a chance I'd love to get to know you and have you get to know me and go from there. Could we do that?"

Right then and there I wanted to tell the entire world that I had found the perfect man to love, but I just told him "I would love that." Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss but it held a lot of power in it. I wanted to drown in that kiss. When Odeon lifted his head and smiled down at me, I touched the side of his face and whispered "you are a very special man, and I'm glad that I met you and when the time comes, I want to be able to tell you more, but for right now I will say, Odeon you are my best friend."

We sat there not talking for awhile longer, and then he said "we'd better get inside or they'll eat without us." I laughed as I took his hand and we went inside. As we entered the kitchen Molly smiled at us and I guess I kind of blushed and she laughed and came over and gave us a hug and kiss, and then she said "May you find what your heart is looking for in each other."

Dinner night was a joyous event. Ishizu told us that tomorrow her younger brother Malik was coming home from Camp, and she was going to be going home to get things ready for their Wedding. She then said that Malik was coming here and that he had something to tell all of us. When I first met that young man, I knew that someday he would make his sister very proud. And some lucky lady a very good husband. After dinner, and the dishes were washed and put away, Molly asked if we all could have one of our special prayer meetings, and we all went into the Big Room.

Molly stood in the front of the room and she asked us to bow our heads and she started the Prayer. "Heavenly Father, Please hear our pleas. Please try to make this world a better place for all of us to live in. Please try to stop the terrible abuse that women all over the world is suffering from. Please make men understand what they are doing and find a way to stop them."

Amen.

We all said our own prayers and as Molly said Amen, so did we. Ever since I have been here, we have had these Prayer Meetings and at first I thought that they were just a joke. It was because I had suffered such abuse at the hand of men, but as I started realizing that not all men were like the ones who raped me the Prayers started meaning so much more to me. I would ask that any woman who is being abuse to somehow find us and that they come and let us try to help them. Abuse of any kind is terrible and when it is used to make men feel more like men then it needs to stop. I have come to trust the men here and to even go to them if I need someone to listen or just to hold me when I cry. These men here are real men, the ones who abuse women aren't, they are animals who think that they can do or say what they want and no one can tell them differently. Well all I have to say to those men, is "WATCH OUT, WE ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT SHIT ANYMORE AND WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT BACK ANYWAY THAT WE CAN!!!!!!!"

Today Malik Ishtar came to visit and when Victoria saw him she kind of blushed. Malik is a very handsome young man. He is a gentle soul and never says and negative thing to anyone. When he found out about his sister being raped, he came to Molly and asked her to help him understand. As he walked through the Center meeting everyone, he kissed all us ladies and when he met Bonnie and her daughter Victoria, he said "you both are like roses in the garden of life and with the love from everyone here you will blossom and grow." Then he kissed both of them. Malik the whispered to Molly "I have something that I want to say."

Molly then stood up and quieted us down and said "Malik has something to say to us.

Malik then said "I want to tell each and everyone of you that when I was gone I really missed all of you. Ever since my sister first started coming here, all of you have opened your hearts to her and to all of us in the Ishtar Family. I am very proud to be able to call all of you my friends. Some I have come to love as sisters, Aunts and even as a Grandmother. My life has become so more full of love since I have come to know all of you, and I will forever love the idea that this is also my home." When he was done everyone stood and applauded had cheered, "We love you to Malik!"

Then Malik stood there and he said "I want some help in finding the perfect Wedding gifts for my sister and Shadi, can you all help me?" Ishizu turned three shades of red, but laughed right along with the rest of us and we all told him "we will help you and bless you for being our little brother."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up... Bonnie gets her divorce...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Today is my birthday, and as I got up and went to the kitchen to see if I could help with breakfast, when all of a sudden everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" I started crying and I gave all of them hugs and kisses. Molly then turned around and she had a cake and it had twenty-four candles and she said "make a wish and blow out the candles." My wishes had already been answered, so I blew out the candles and as Molly started cutting the cake, the door opened and there stood Odeon and he asked me "to come outside he had something to give me."

When we got outside he told me to close my eyes and hold onto his hand. We started walking and then we stopped and he told me to open my eyes and when I did, there on the table was a little black box onto of a card. I opened the card and it was so beautiful and then I picked up the box and hesitantly I opened the box and inside there was a necklace and on it was a beautiful ring. Odeon took the necklace out of the box and he said "my grandfather gave this necklace to my grandmother and he told her wear this till you're ready to put that ring on your finger, and I'm saying the same thing to you. Will you accept the necklace?"

I smiled up at this gentle giant and whispered "I will wear this necklace and when I feel ready I will tell you and you can take it off and put this beautiful ring on my finger." Odeon took the necklace and put it around my neck and then he gave me a kiss. We stood there for what seemed forever and then he lifted his head and I reached up and touched the side of his face and told him "I really do love you, and want to marry you but" I couldn't continue so he said "I understand and thank you for wearing this token of my heart." We walked through the garden and as we walked it seemed that because of something magic in the air, we were transported to another time and place, a place that was made just for us. We finally came back to the door and when we entered the kitchen he kissed me again and the other's smiled and said "WOW!"

I was still on cloud nine, when the phone rang and it was Solomon asking to talk to Molly. As she listened to what he was saying, she started smiling and finally broke out in laughter and by the time she had replaced the phone she was nearly jumping up and down. "Please go get Bonnie and tell her that I need to talk to her." Molly told me.

Bonnie entered the room and Molly was still smiling and then she said "you're getting your divorce. It seems that your husband has changed his mind. Jefferson didn't go into the details, but it seems that for some reason your husband was terrified not to sign the divorce papers and signed them right away." Bonnie grabbed hold of Molly and they hugged each other and then Bonnie said "I have to go tell Victoria and do you know where Bakura is?" Molly told her and Bonnie hurried out of the room.

I showed Molly the necklace that Odeon gave me for my birthday, and she said "he is such a big teddy bear, just like the other men here." Then she saw the ring and when I explained about it she smiled and told me "you are a very lucky and loved young woman and please make really sure that you're ready to take this step before you tell him."

Bonnie hurried back to their room and when she told her daughter the great news, you could heart them laughing and celebrating and then Bonnie went to the work shed to find and talk to Bakura, the man who has come to mean so much to not only Victoria but to her herself.

When she saw him he was standing there without his shirt on and his body was glistening with sweat and oh, it was all she could do not to run and grab him. She called out "Bakura." He turned and smiled and waved at her, then he grabbed his shirt and walked over to the hose and used it to wash off the sweat from his body. As the water flowed down his chest, well Bonnie got kind of excited and had to close her eyes for a minute. Bakura walked over and said "did you want to see me?"

Bonnie then told him "I want to tell you just how much I care about you, I have feelings for you, heck I've fallen in love with you and just had to let you know."

Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he then told her "I've fallen in love with you too, but I was afraid to say anything because you are still married to that sick monster." Bonnie smiled at him, and that kind of mystified him and then she told him "I'm not married to him anymore, he signed the divorce papers and in three days the Judge is going to make it final."

Bakura then took her into his arms and kissed her, I mean he really kissed her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the kiss and soon they heard the others shouting and cheering and they both started to laugh. Bakura then asked Bonnie "will you have dinner with me when your divorce is final and please have Victoria come too." Bonnie hugged him and kissed him again and then she turned and went inside to tell Victoria about going to dinner with Bakura…

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

I was going back to my room, when the door opened and Bonnie came in and as she closed the door she leaned against it and to me she looked a little flustered. I softly said her name and she opened her eyes and looked at me and then she had the biggest brightest smile on her face and she said "I'm getting my divorce, I just told Bakura how I felt about him and oh, my, he told me that he loved me too and then he kissed me, I mean really kissed me." Then she touched her lips and I smiled at her and put my arms around her and then I said "we both have ourselves two of the best looking and the sweetest men on his earth." She nodded that she agreed and then she said "I have to tell Victoria that we are having dinner with Bakura when he divorce is final." Then she kissed my cheek and ran off to tell her daughter the news.

After Bonnie had told Bakura the news about her divorce, well he was so excited that he kissed her, and when she responded he had to put his feelings on hold and think about her. When she left he started thinking about what she said about how he husband just signed the papers without a fight and he started thinking and he went over to Marik and he asked him "did you have anything to do to make Bonnie's husband want to sign the divorce papers?" Marik looked at his old friend and he told him straight out "yes, and I'm not ashamed that I did it, that bastard hurt that beautiful lady and I knew that you had feelings for her and visa versa and so I did what any friend would do, I paid him a visit and showed him the error of his ways and after that he wanted to sign the papers really badly."

Bakura then shook his Marik's hand and said "if it wouldn't get me killed I'd kiss you." Marik growled at that remark and then he started to laugh, and he grabbed Bakura and gave him a hug. "You just make damn sure that you never make that lady or her daughter cry, or you'll be playing with the devil for the rest of your life, is that understood?" Marik told him. Bakura then told his old friend "how could I make her cry when she is the other part of my soul, my heart, my life."

When Bonnie left to go talk to her daughter, I went to my room and as I sat there thinking, all I could think about was my feelings for Odeon and how much I wanted to be with him in every way, but could I find the courage to do it? Why was I so damn undecided? I closed my eyes and as the tears fell down my face I had to face the fact that I was still terrified to be intimate with Odeon and how he was so understanding about how I felt. I laid down and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Bonnie went to tell Victoria about Bakura wanting to take them out to dinner when the divorce became final, and Victoria asked her mother "do you love him and does he love you?" Bonnie smiled at her daughter and then she told her "baby, I love him so much and he really loves me and you." Victoria then said "momma, don't let him go, he is the first man who ever really treated me good and he is my friend." Bonnie then whispered "baby, someday if he asked me, would it be alright if we got married?" Victoria gave her mommy a big hug and as tears ran down her face she said "I would love to have him as my daddy, because he would love and never make me cry or hurt me like the other one did."

At dinner, Bakura sat between Bonnie and Victoria and through dinner Victoria would smile at him and she finally whispered to him "are you going to ask my mommy to marry you?" Bakura's face kind of turned red and then he told her "yes, if it's alright with you." Victoria then gave him a kiss on his cheek and she said "it's alright." Dinner was a joyous event. Everyone was talking and the laughter that was in that room was infectious and that Center rocked with the sound of laughter.

The next day, Jefferson came to have Bonnie sign the divorce papers and then "he told her that in a couple of days we have to go to Court and the Judge will then say that the divorce is final." One thing that scared her was that she didn't want to face that monster she was married to, and when she asked "will he be there?" Jefferson then told her "no, he has an Attorney and he will be there in his place, but you don't have to worry because the papers have already been notarized and are legal, so in every way you are free woman." Bonnie then smiled at him and gave him a hug and kiss.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Molly has arranged for all of the women at the Center to give Ishizu a Bridal Shower and the men to give Shadi a Bachelor Party. The only thing different, at the Bachelor Party they can't have a Stripper, so Yami, Marik and Odeon thought it would be hilarious if Bakura dressed up like a Stripper and crash the Party, and they asked Grace and Molly to help them get Bakura dressed for the part. What none of us knew what they were planning on doing, but we would find out later because Yami would be filming it, unbeknown to Bakura.

At the Bridal Shower, Ishizu got all kinds of things that a new bride could use and some gag gifts that were given to her after Victoria had gone to bed. Since Olivia and I were the youngest women there, we were asked what kind of gag gifts to give her and well, what we suggested even made Molly blush, but she bought them anyway. As the Shower progressed we were having a really great time and Victoria loved being with us, though at times she would ask her mother where Bakura was.

At the Bachelor Party, as the men laughed and told off color jokes and drank cokes (no alcohol was allowed) soon the Party got going and there was a knock on the door and when Greg opened it there appeared the strangest looking woman and when she came in they all fell down laughing. There was Bakura scantly dressed with two Ostrich Feathers and he started dancing around to the song "Walk like an Egyptian." Shadi nearly wet his pants laughing so hard as did many of the men. Yami nearly dropped he camera several times from laughing. When the Party was over, Shadi thanked everyone of them and he took his gifts which consisted of one or two gag gifts and went home.

As the Bridal Shower wound down, and Victoria had gone to bed, we gave Ishizu her gag gifts, and they made her blush and she burst out laughing. We gave her a "Teddy that didn't have a crotch and where her breast were there were two holes that would show her nipples. Then she also got a couple of books that told about sexual positions." All in all she had a great time as did Shadi. I think that every woman there had the best time of their lives, including me.

The next day, Bonnie had to go to Court and Bakura and Molly went with her to give her confidence. Victoria stayed at the Center with us and we played games and watched Television. When they got into the Court House and went to Court Room E, they sat down and Judge Willard Perkins resided over the Court Room. When it was time for her case, Jefferson stood beside her and the Judge stated "It is this Courts ruling that Bonnie Lyn Fuller is now divorced from Jared Leroy Fuller effected as of this date." The he banged his gavel and signed the papers, and she was finally free.

When they got outside of the Court House, Bonnie stated "I'm finally free, and she turned to Bakura and with tears in her eyes she said "I love you so Bakura" and then she kissed him. Molly and Jefferson both had tears in their eyes knowing that now this beautiful woman and her daughter would never have to be scared that they would have to be subjected to the vile abuse that sent them to the Center in the first place. They smiled and Bonnie thanked Jefferson for all that he did for her and Victoria and she hugged and kissed both him and Molly. Then Jefferson drove them home.

When Victoria heard the front door open she got up and ran to see who it was and when her mother came in she ran and hugged her and asked "are we finally free?" Bonnie hugged her and whispered "yes baby we are." Victoria looked at Molly, Jefferson and Bakura and she told them "thank you for what you've all did for me and momma" then she threw her arms around Bakura and he picked her up and told her "you both are safe now" and then he kissed her cheek and put his arm around Bonnie and they kissed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Victoria was so excited, tonight she and her momma were going to go to dinner with Bakura. Victoria has come to think of Bakura as someone that she could talk to about anything and sometimes she even thinks of him as her new daddy. She got a new dress to wear and as she twirled around Bonnie had to laugh because she was just as excited as her daughter. Bakura has become a very important part of their lives and at times she even thought about how it would be to lay down with his strong arms around her, and she would blush when she thought that.

Bakura was getting ready to take the two most important ladies in his life to dinner. He had made reservations at a little quaint restaurant in town and he was so nervous that when Marik said his name he nearly jumped out of his skin. Marik wanted to laugh, but didn't because he knew how nervous his friend was, besides he knew that Bakura could kick his ass if he wanted to. Marik gave him the keys to his car and then he handed Bakura an envelope and told him, "don't open this till you get to the restaurant." Bakura thanked his friend and went to get his ladies and go.

Victoria's eyes lit up when they got there. She hadn't ever been to a place this nice ever, and Bonnie loved that it was so quiet and lovely. As they waited for the waiter, Bakura took out the envelope and as Bonnie and Victoria looked on he opened it and tears filled his eyes. Marik and Yami had gotten together and given him three hundred dollars with a note "please treat your ladies to the best damn dinner" they signed it your buds. Bakura couldn't believe what they did and he decided right then and there that he would treat his ladies to what ever they wanted.

After they had eaten, there was a small dance floor and Victoria asked if he had a quarter so she could play the Jukebox? He gave her some quarters and she went over and read the selections and with a little devious smile she chose three songs and when they started to play, she whispered to Bakura "ask momma to dance."

Bakura stood up and held out his hand and asked Bonnie to dance. As they walked over to the area, Victoria smiled as she watched them dance. The first song was "Could I Have This Dance, by Anne Murray." the second was "I'm Already There by Lone Star" and the last one was The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill." As they started dancing and listened to the words of the song, Bakura looked down at Bonnie and she smiled and turned a little red and she laid her head on his chest and he whispered "she is a little stinker, isn't she?" Bonnie softly said "yes she is." They danced till the last song was done and then as he walked her back to the table, he went back to the Jukebox and selected a song and went back and asked Victoria to dance.

The song Bakura selected was "Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle." Victoria was so short that Bakura said "put your feet on mine and we can dance." Bonnie watched how gentle he was with her little girl that it brought tears to her eyes, because her own father couldn't of given a damn if his little girl knew what the love of a father really felt like, but now she was finding out how a father would love his daughter and as far as Bonnie was concerned, Bakura could be her father.

By the time the song was over, Victoria looked up at Bakura and she motioned for him to bend down and she kissed his cheek and whispered "thank you for being here for us and when you marry mommy, can I call you my daddy?" Bakura held her in his arms and said "little one I would love for you to call me your daddy, and don't tell your mommy, but I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me this week-end." Victoria had tears in her eyes and she hugged him and softly said "I love you daddy." They walked back to the table and then he paid the tab and they left and went back to the Center.

When he walked them back to their room, he kissed Bonnie and gave Victoria a kiss on her cheek and said "I'm the luckiest man, I just had dinner with the two most beautiful women in the whole world." Bonnie then kissed him and whispered into his ear "I'm the lucky one, I got to be in your arms if just for awhile. I'd love to be in them for the rest of my life." Bakura winked at her and she giggled and turn red. Victoria then said "You've shown me what being loved feels like and I love you for it." Then she went inside and got ready for bed. Bakura had tears in his eyes and Bonnie wiped them away and told him "we both love you and thank you for loving us back." Bakura then went to his room and sat on the bed and cried because he was so damn happy.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

As we got Ishizu ready for her Wedding, I started thinking about my feelings towards Odeon and right there I realized that I didn't want to lose that man. He is the one that I want to spend my life with and I was going to let him know exactly how I felt after the Wedding and they were on their Honeymoon. As Marik started walking Ishizu down the aisle, she fainted and then we found out that she was pregnant and both she and Shadi were ecstatic, and then she said "lets get this Wedding going and so after getting her ready, Marik walked her to Shadi's side and they were married. At the reception, Odeon asked me to dance and as he held me in his arms, I whispered "I love you" and he stopped for a second and then started dancing again and he told me "I love you too" and then he kissed my cheek.

When Ishizu and Shadi were gone, Odeon was in charge of the Ishtar home, but he couldn't cook and one day while I was visiting, Malik begged me to come cook for them and I had to laugh at the way he squinted his face when he described Odeon's cooking. What was I to do? I told him that I'd come everyday and cook for them and he nearly knocked me over hugging me. Odeon heard all that was said and he suggested "why don't you see if Molly will allow you to stay here till Ishizu comes home?" I smiled at him and that evening I asked Molly and she smiled and then laughed as I explained what Malik said about Odeon's cooking and she agreed that I could stay there. So the next day, I packed some clothes and when Odeon came to get me I told him that I could stay and he smiled at me and I turned red and then he laughed as he put my things in the car.

When we got to the house, Malik was waiting and when he saw Odeon bringing in my things he jumped up and down and yelled "alright, no more burnt food!" Odeon pretended to be angry at him, but Malik only laughed and ran to his room. That evening was nice, we all helped fix dinner and then when it was done, Odeon and Malik did the dishes while I put my things away.

One evening while we were sitting on the couch, I reached up and touched the side of Odeon's face and I whispered "I love you." Odeon looked down into my eyes and I saw tears in his eyes as he told me "I love you too, gentle lady." He pulled in closer to his side and we snuggled there for what seemed like hours, when Malik came and said "are you going to kiss her so we can all get some sleep?" That made us laugh and then Odeon kissed me and he said "excuse me while I got throttle that young man." Malik burst out laughing as did we and Odeon chased him all over the house. He never did catch him, but when he came back he then said "I guess he's right, we both need to get some sleep. We don't know what tomorrow holds where that little pest is concerned." He helped me up and walked me to my room and he again kissed me and we went to bed.

Everyday was an adventure here at the Ishtar house. Malik always found something new that he wanted to try and soon both he and Odeon became pretty good cooks. One Sunday, I suggested that we go to the Center for the Sunday Services, and they both agreed. When we got there, Molly was glad to see them and Malik ran to give her a hug and kiss. Molly has become kind of a Grandmother to him and the younger ones here, and she loves every minute of it. After the Services, Bakura stood up and right there in front of everyone, he got down on one knee and he asked Bonnie "will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Bonnie with tears running down her face, said "yes, I will." and then Victoria spoke up and said "yes, we will marry you." This made everyone there laugh. Bakura then took out a little black box and put a ring on Bonnie's finger and sealed it with a kiss. Odeon put his arm around me and I held onto him as we congratulated the happy couple. Malik the whispered to Odeon "when are you going to ask Naomi to marry you?" Molly heard him and when she smiled at us, we both turned red in the face. Molly then told Malik "give him time, he has to make sure that the time is right."

That evening as we drove home, I thought about what Malik had said and in the back of my mind, well I was ready to accept his proposal when he asked. As I climbed into bed that night, I closed my eyes and silently said "good-night my gentle giant." Then I drifted off to sleep.

When Ishizu and Shadi got back from their honeymoon, she was radiant and you could see that pregnancy agreed with her, though Shadi looked a little frazzled. We talked late into the evening about all the places that they had been to and Shadi said that tomorrow after her check-up he would have the pictures developed and we could see for ourselves how beautiful the places were. We all went to bed, and before I closed my door, Odeon leaned down and gave me the most erotic kiss and I was about to go with him right then and there, but then he said "see you in the morning." Then he went to his room.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Shadi took Ishizu for her check-up and Malik went to the Center to help Marik and Yami and that left Odeon and me alone. I was finishing up cleaning the kitchen when I turned around and there stood my gentle giant. I turned around and dried off my hands and took a deep breath and went over to him and placing my hands on his chest, I tip toed and kissed him and then I whispered "please make love to me." Odeon closed his eyes and then looking down at me he said "are you really sure?" Then I looked into those beautiful eyes and I told him "I want this more then anything I've ever wanted, so please make love to me."

Odeon picked me up and carried me to his room. He stood me beside the bed and went over and closed and locked his door and turning to me he started taking off his clothes and just stood there. That's when I stepped up and took my clothes off too and then I ran my hands across his muscular chest and I touched him and he groaned and said "God, woman you're going to drive me out of my mind." Then I started running my hands over his hard member and he picked me up and laid me on the bed and laid beside me and he started touching me and as he stroked me between my legs, I opened up like a blossom and let him in. He was the most gentle lover, always making sure that I wasn't afraid of what he was doing and when he finally entered me, it was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. As he brought me to a climax, I shouted his name and then he began to go faster and faster and finally he reached his climax and as we came together we cried out each others names and as we were lying there and he was still inside me, I kissed him and told him "you have given me the most precious gift, you've made me feel like a real woman. I love you so very much." Odeon kissed my tears and then he told me "I have just become the most luckiest man because I made love to my lady and reached the door of heaven."

He finally eased out of me and as I laid there in his strong arms, I knew then that this man was sent to me from somewhere up above and I will forever be grateful for his love. We laid there for about an hour and then he suggested that we take a shower. "You're probably sore and the water will help." I guess I turned beet red because he kissed me and as he got up I saw his beautiful body and I whispered "you are so beautiful" and he kissed me and then he said "thank you." He lifted me up in those strong but gentle arms and we took a shower together and we even made love there too. It was like I was another person, like I was reborn again and my gentle giant with his love did that to me. I don't ever want to be away from him, but I also know that we have to be careful because until we're married we have to be discreet, and abide by the rules of the Ishtar House.

We were cuddling on he couch when Ishizu and Shadi got home and when she looked at me she smiled and I turned red and Shadi said "how's it going?" Ishizu swatted his arm and told him "behave yourself." They left the room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I sat there in his arms I felt so loved and beautiful. Odeon the said "let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." That made me blush all the more and he chuckled and said "my beautiful Naomi, you are the most precious thing in the world to me." We then went to get something to eat.

That evening, Malik and Odeon fixed dinner, to the shocked looks from Ishizu and Shadi. We laughed when Shadi told us some of the crazy things they saw and did while they were in France. I sat there loving the feeling of belonging here in this home and when I looked at Odeon, I saw the love in his eyes and all I wanted to do was to make love to him again. We all helped clean the kitchen and after Malik went to bed, Ishizu whispered to me "just make sure that the door is locked." Then she and Shadi went to bed. Odeon held out his hand and as we walked to his room, he squeezed my hand and said "if you'd rather not, I understand." Oh, how I loved this man and then I told him "I want to wake up in your arms" and so as he closed and locked his door, we were transported to another place and time as we made love all night long.

The next morning when I awoke, Odeon was lying there watching me and I smiled and touched his face and we kissed. I sat up and took off the necklace and removed the ring and put it on my finger and I said "Odeon will you marry me?" He had tears running down his face as he took me into his arms and whispered "Naomi, I'd be honored to become your husband." We made love again and as we experienced what I would describe as an earth shattering climax's we were then join not only with our bodies, but our hearts and souls.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

The next morning after breakfast, I packed my things and kissed Ishizu, Shadi and Malik good-bye and Odeon took me back to the Center. He took my hand and we went inside. The first person we saw was Bonnie and she smiled at me and I turned red in the face, and she hugged me and whispered "are you alright?" I smiled and then I told her "he is the most gentlest lover and oh, how I love him so." Then I showed her that I was wearing the ring and she hugged and kissed me and we went to the kitchen where the others were.

Molly came over to me and she said "you have the look of a woman who's been thoroughly loved." That caused me to smile and I said "you bet I am, and it was wonderful." The other woman giggled and then Bakura came into the room and we all hushed up and he asked "what's going on?" That caused all of us to laugh out loud and when he looked in my direction, he winked at me and I went over to him and kissed his cheek. He then put his arm around my shoulder and he told me "you look like a woman who's in love." I looked up at Odeon, and I then said "I'm engaged to get married to the most wonderful man in the whole world." Odeon kind of blushed and that caused the others to laugh, and then they all the shout and cheer and Bonnie then said "he might be the second, because this man and she went over to Bakura and held him in her arms and kissed him, is the best man in the world." Well I couldn't disagree, so I said "they are both the best men in the world" and all of the others shouted "we agree!" Both Bakura and Odeon then blushed red, and Bonnie and I went to our men and we gave them a hug and kiss. Later on that afternoon, Odeon had to leave and as I walked him to the door, I kissed him good-bye and he whispered "until later my lovely lady."

Later that night, Odeon called and we talked till late and then he said that he wanted to come tomorrow and take me on a picnic and I told him "that I couldn't wait to see him." He then told me that he couldn't wait either and then he said that tomorrow he had something to ask me" then we talked a little while longer and then we said goodnight and I hung up the phone and went to bed and dreamed of my gentle giant.

The next day, as we were doing out chores around the Center, Victoria came to me and asked "are you and Odeon really getting married?" I smiled at this lovely young woman and I hugged her and told her "yes we are." She smiled at me and then she said "you and momma are two very lucky women to have men who won't ever hurt you or ever make either of you cry." God, I wanted to take this precious child and hold her and never let anything ever harm her, but then I smiled to myself as I thought that's Bakura and Bonnie's jobs, and I knew that neither of them would ever let anything hurt her. She was right, Bonnie and I are very lucky to have found men who are gentle, loving and considerate to what happened to us and to want us to share their lives with them.

I was ready when Odeon came and everyone gave him hugs and kisses and kind of embarrassed him when they told him how he was such a loving man. Bakura was watching all of this and then he went over and shook Odeon's hand and he told him "you and I are very lucky to have found our soul mates." Odeon looked at me and then he told Bakura "God, knew what he was doing when he sent our ladies here to get help. He knew that we all were meant to be together." Then Odeon walked over to me and we told everyone good-bye and we left. As he drove, I sat next to him and then he turned on the radio and the song playing described how I felt about him, it was Faith Hill singing "The Way You Love Me." As he drove, I sang along with the song and I would look up at this man and he would smile at me and squeeze my shoulder and that let me know that he understood what I was saying. We finally got to where he was taking me and as we got out, it was a little house and as we walked up to it, he then said "this could be our home if you like it." We went inside and it was so beautiful and I fell in love with it and then I turned to him and placing my hands on his chest and looking up into his eyes I said "I love it" and then we kissed.

He brought the food into the house and as we sat on the floor eating he then asked me "want to get married next week?" I nearly jumped onto him, but I told him "I can wait to become Mrs. Naomi Ishtar, I love you so very much my gentle giant." He had tears in his eyes as he kissed me. When we were through, we gathered the things and he put them back into the car and we drove back to the Center to announce when we were getting married. Everyone hugged and kissed us, and then Bonnie and Bakura came over and she said "we are getting married then too, want to have a double Wedding?" Everyone cheered and Molly then said "we have plenty to do to get this place ready for the big events, so lets all get busy."

Odeon had to go and as we walked to the door, he whispered "I love you Naomi, and can't wait to have you become my wife." I kissed him and then he had to leave.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Planning a Double Wedding...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

Later on that evening, while Victoria was with Molly and the others and they were trying to pick out which Wedding Cake would be right for both couples, Bonnie went to talk to Naomi.

There was a knock on my door, and when I opened it I found Bonnie there, and she asked if she could talk to me? I let her in and we sat down and then she asked "was it hard to let Odeon make love to you after what had happened?" She was really upset and so I was as honest as I could be when I told her "yes, I was terrified and it took me a long time before I finally made up my mind that he was the right one and then I just went and asked him to make love to me."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes as she said "I love Bakura but I don't know if I can let him touch me that way. What am I suppose to do?" I then told her "listen, all you can do is to talk to him and be really honest with him about how you feel, and if he really loves you he will understand and then you can decide when you want to make love to him." She then gave me a hug and went to find Bakura, I hope that things go alright for them.

Bonnie found Bakura playing Domino's with Marik and Yami, and asked if she could talk to Bakura in private? Marik and Yami excused themselves and Bakura stood up and walked over to her and asked "what's wrong?" Bonnie had tears in her eyes and she softly said "what if I can't be the wife you want me to be, what if I can't be intimate with you?" Then she started to cry.

Bakura then held her in his arms and he whispered "listen here, I'm not marrying you just so that we can have sex, I'm marrying you because I love you and want you to be my wife and to adopt Victoria so that we can be a family. I would never force myself onto you and I understand if you're afraid to be intimate with me right away, and if it takes awhile you won't ever have anything to fear from me. I love you and when you're ready to become intimate, then you let me know. Is that understood?"

Bonnie looked into his eyes and she held onto him as if he were her lifeline and she told him "Bakura, I love you with all of my heart and I thank God everyday for you. I will let you know when I'm ready, but won't it be hard on you to lay next to me and not touch me that way?"

Bakura smiled as he told her "I want to go to sleep with my arms around you and wake up seeing your beautiful face in the mornings. You are my soul mate and it is going to be alright, so please don't worry so much, we will alright." Bonnie kissed him and whispered "thank you for understanding and for being here for both me and Victoria." Bakura walked her back to her room and he kissed her goodnight and went back to his room. As he closed his door he fell to the floor and cried because he was so in love with her and she was afraid of what he thought of her if she couldn't have sex with him. He closed his eyes and prayed that everything would be alright for her.

Early the next morning Naomi went to the kitchen to start coffee, and there sat Bakura and he looked like hell. "Are you alright" she asked him. Bakura had tears in his eyes as he whispered "was it hard on you to become intimate with Odeon?"

Naomi smiled at him and sat down and took his hands in hers and she told him "yes it was, but when I realized that I couldn't be afraid all the time, I let him know that I was ready, and Bonnie will do the same. Just give her time and it will be alright." Bakura kissed her cheek and then they heard " hey, he's mine!" They both started laughing along with Bonnie. Bakura stood up and went over and took Bonnie in his arms and kissed her. Naomi busied herself with fixing the coffee. Then one by one all the ladies came into the kitchen and started fixing breakfast.

After we all got done eating, Molly said "we need to get the back yard done first, and she looked at the men and said "you all know what to do, do why don't you get to it!" They all started laughing as they went to get the back yard fixed up. Molly then had Grace and Lily measure both Bonnie and me for our dresses and they also measured Victoria and she was so excited. As the day went on, things began to come together and then we got the call, Ishizu was in the Hospital, she was in labor.

Molly told me to go see how she was, and then someone knocked on the door and there stood Odeon and Malik. "Can Malik stay here till she gives birth?" Odeon asked. Molly smiled and told him that he could and then I got my sweater and Odeon and I went to the Hospital. Malik was scared, with Molly and the other ladies they reassured him that his sister would be alright. He loved being here helping, because all the ladies were like his Aunts and Molly was like his Grandma.

Three hours later Ishizu gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He weighed nine pounds fourteen ounces and was twenty-two inches long. He was so beautiful and as Odeon looked at him, I squeezed his hand and whispered "someday we will have children of our own." He looked at me with such love and then he kissed me and said "let me enjoy my wife for awhile before we think about babies." I laughed and kissed him. I called the Center and gave them the good news and as Molly related what I said I could hear them cheering and shouting "tell them we said congratulations."

It has been four days since she gave birth and today Shadi brought home his wife and son. He is sure a proud daddy. Ishizu is happy just to be able to see her feet again. Being that she's just had the baby, Molly told her "we will film the Weddings because you aren't coming over and bringing that handsome son of yours and maybe exposing him to something!" Ishizu said "yes momma." Molly laughed and went back to the Center. We were almost ready with everything, we only had to get dressed and hope that no one either faints or throw ups. I asked Yami to walk me down the aisle and Bonnie asked Marik to walk her down the aisle and they both said that they would. Now we only had to wait till tomorrow….

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up... The Weddings...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

The back yard is beautiful, and all our friends and family are there waiting for Bonnie and I to walk down the aisle to our men. Victoria looks like a little princess and she can hardly contain herself. Marik and Yami have just came into the room and they both have tears in their eyes. "Both you lovely ladies look like queens and miss Victoria we're both privileged to have been in the presence of a real princess" Yami said. Victoria ran to them and gave them each a hug and kiss. Then the music started and Victoria went first then Marik offered his arm to Bonnie and Yami offered his arm to me and the four of us started on our way.

Standing at the altar was Bakura and Odeon and they were both so very nervous. Molly and the other women were smiling at the expressions on their faces. As the music began, everyone stood and there came Victoria walking like a princess and behind her came Marik escorting Bonnie and Yami escorting me. When Bonnie and I saw Bakura and Odeon standing there we both almost started crying.

Marik put Bonnie's hand in Bakura's and Yami did the same with me and Odeon. Then the Minister asked "who gives these women to these men?" Everyone stood and said "we do!" Then the Minister began, Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to join these two couples in Holy Matrimony. Is there anyone here who thinks they should not be joined, speak now? Both of the couples have written their own vows and so I ask Bonnie and Bakura to say theirs first.

Bonnie please begin."

When my daughter and I came to this Center, we never thought that we would find a man that would want us. We were both broken and just wanted to feel safe. Everyone here welcomed us with open arms and as we looked around the room, Victoria's eyes found Bakura and because of his gentle face she was drawn to him. As I came to know this man, I realized that I was falling in love with him and what happened to my daughter and I didn't mean a thing to him. I Bonnie Mitchell vow to give to you Bakura Obed (_I don't know what his real last name is, so I used this one)_ all my love till the end of time. I love you so and we will be a true family.

When Bonnie was through then the Minister said "Bakura please say your vows."

I came here to help a dear friend when she was hurt, then I found out just how many women's lives were effected by this terrible abuse. As I came to know each and everyone one of these beautiful women, I vowed to somehow try to find a way to end this abuse. One day a precious little girl and her mother came here for help and I fell in love with both of them, and then and there I vowed to somehow show them that I loved them both and wanted someday for us to be a family. Today I Bakura Obed vow to give you Bonnie Mitchell all my love and together we will raise our daughter Victoria. We will give each other love and show Victoria each and everyday how a real family loves each other.

Then the Minister said "Naomi please say your vows."

When I first came her to this Center, I never expected to find a man who would want me after what happened, but someone thought that I was worth something and sent a gentle giant to me. Odeon with you gentle way, you've shown me what true love really was. You never forced yourself on me, in fact you gave me time to realize that what you were willing to share with me was real and for that I will be forever grateful. I Naomi Butler vow that I will be always faithful to you Odeon Ishtar. I want to be your soul mate and have children together and love each other till the end of time.

Now Odeon it is your turn, please say your vows.

When I came here to this Center it was because my sister had been hurt and needed help. I didn't know how many women were hurt everyday because of this horrific physical abuse, and I became friends to all the women here. Like the other men, we all vowed to help each woman here if we could and then one day this beautiful woman came here needing help, and I fell in love with her beautiful spirit. I was that spirit that brought me back here day after day and it was that gentle spirit that made me ask her to marry me. I Odeon Ishtar vow to give you Naomi Butler all my love and we will grow together and have a family and spend the rest of our lives loving each other.

When they were through, everyone there was in tears, including the Minister. Then he said "my I have the rings." Marik and Yami gave the Minister the rings and as each one of them recited their vows, then the Minister said " I now pronounce you all husband's and wives, you may now kiss your brides." As Bakura and Odeon kissed their ladies, the others went crazy and started shouting and cheering. Gary, who was filming all of the Wedding nearly dropped the camera when everyone started cheering.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...The Reception and Honeymoons


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

After we were wed, Bonnie, Bakura, Odeon and I led the way back inside where they had the Meeting Room decorated for our Reception. We all laughed and ate cake and just had the time of our lives, then Molly stood up and said "it's time for each couple to dance their first dance as a married couple, so we all stood up and as Marik started the music, we held our partner and as the song "Could I Have This Dance" sung by Anne Murray, Bonnie and I had tears in our eyes because the words meant so much to us and we closed our eyes and danced with our husbands.

Then as the song ended, Bakura nodded to Marik and he put on another song and he went over to Victoria and bowed and extended his hand and as father and daughter they danced, Bonnie and everyone else had tears running down their faces as "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle played. Victoria smiled up at Bakura and she said "I love you daddy" and that made everyone sob all the harder because they all knew that this precious little girl finally had a daddy that loved really loved her.

Odeon and I talked and we decided that we'd let Malik and Victoria come and stay with us at our new home, so that Bakura and Bonnie could have their first night as a wedded couple alone. Victoria was excited because I told her that we were going to go to the because she hadn't ever been to a movie. Bonnie was almost in tears to see her daughter so excited and she hugged me and thanked us for what we were doing.

That evening when Bakura and Bonnie went to bed, he was holding her and then Bonnie looked into his eyes and softly said "please make love to me." Bakura then gently touched her face as he said "are you really sure?" Bonnie then started touching his chest and lower and as she started touching his member through his underwear, he got really hard and groaned and then he took off her clothes and got naked himself and he then started touching her breasts and as he suckled her nipples he started touching her womanhood and she opened her legs and he then started putting his fingers inside of her and as he stroked her she then whispered "please make me feel like a woman." Then he started easing himself into her and then he started going in and out of her and as she reached up and caressed his face and kissed him on the lips, they both started reaching their climax's and as they came together they screamed each others names and then they groaned and they reached their peaks and as they came down they held each other and cried tears of joy. Bakura eased out of her and drew her into his arms and kissed her tears away and whispered "thank you for giving me the most precious gift, the gift of your love." Then they went to sleep holding each other.

When Naomi, Odeon and the kids got home from the movies, both Malik and Victoria were asleep. The kids had the time of their lives and ate a lot of popcorn and had a couple of sodas and as Odeon carried Malik and Naomi carried in Victoria they smiled at each other and then they took them to the rooms where each kid would be using and placed them on their beds and as they covered them up, both Odeon and Naomi each kissed and whispered "sleep well." and then they closed the doors and went to the kitchen and as they had a cup of coffee, Naomi smiled and she said "they really enjoyed themselves didn't they?" Odeon then took her hand in his and he said "so did we." Then they walked to their room and as they made sweet love to each other and fell asleep in each others arms, the world seemed to be at peace that night.

When Bonnie opened her eyes the next morning, she saw that Bakura was still asleep and that his member was erect and she started running her hand up and down stroking him and then he said "that could get you into all kinds of trouble" and she only smiled and then she sat up and she took him into her mouth and she slowly bobbed her head up and down and then when he started to groan she started going faster and taking him deeper into her throat and then he couldn't stop he ejacutaed in her mouth and she closed her mouth and swallowed and when she lifted her head and looked at him, he had tears running down his face and he reached for her and pulled her into his arms and whispered "I love you so very much." Then he got up and carried her to the bathroom and after he got the shower going they got in and he washed her body and as he stroked her nipples he knelt in front of her and as his tongue stroked her she had a orgasm and she grabbed hold of his head to keep from falling and she screamed out his name and then Bakura stood up and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he made love to his wife again and as the water flowed over their bodies, they both came together and then he washed her and his bodies and they got out and got dressed and went to get some breakfast. As they walked to the kitchen she asked "if they could go somewhere near and spend the rest of their honeymoon there?" Bakura hugged her and whispered "what ever my lady wants she shall have." So they spent the remander of their honeymoon locked in their room, and Molly made sure that they had their meals delivered and she placed a big sign on their door "DO NOT DISTURB, ON HONEYMOON!!!!!!" Bonnie and Bakura spent their days and nights making love and just holding onto each other, but they missed their little princess so that they actually cut their honeymoon short and went to bring their daughter home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

It has been three years since they all got married, and Naomi is now pregnant with their first child and Odeon is a very happy because they found out that they were having a son. This is the first of four children that they would have.

Bonnie and Bakura are having their second child soon. They had a little girl and they named her Rachael Marie Obed, and Victoria is so happy being her big sister. They are going to have a son soon and that will be all they have. Bonnie and Bakura decided that three children is a really great family…..

The Center couldn't be more proud of every woman that has come through their door and has grown and continued helping to show other women who are victims of rape that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and that the light is shining just for them…

THE END………..

A/N: I wrote this story and Can life go on, because I too and a survivor of what happened to all these women. I want to tell any woman or girl no matter how old you are, if you are a victim of this terrible crime against women, then please tell someone and get help, because as I said in this story "there is a light at the end of the tunnel and it does shine for you."

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper, dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh and and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
